


Cats and homework

by BrightestSun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, Gen, just a sweet bit of contemplation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestSun/pseuds/BrightestSun
Summary: a birthday gift for a good friend <3Sabrina is interrupted from doing her homework by a random cat.





	Cats and homework

Sabrina cracked her knuckles, shifting her weight and stretching her arms over her head. She looked over the math worksheet, making sure to write ‘Chloé’ in a practiced perfect imitation of her best friend’s handwriting.

 

She realized it had gotten dark, the burden of homework was getting heavier with every year, and between hanging out with Chloé and texting with her, there never seemed to be enough time to do every assignment twice. 

 

Sabrina reached out and reexamined the essay assignment for biology. ‘In detail, describe a part of the inner workings of the human body’ she sighed seeing the 2000 word count minimum. 

 

She knew a similar French paper loomed as the next paper on the homework pile, but she decided to ignore the dread for now. One sigh at a time, she thought to herself.

 

She pressed the power button on her computer, the whirring sound of the fan turning on giving her a moment to look outside in the darkness of Paris.

 

Maybe she could just take the hit to her grades and only make Chloé’s essay, that way she’d (maybe) at least get enough sleep to be able to work the next day.

 

The thought of not making her own assignment twisted her stomach, if she couldn’t at least be smart and good at school, then what could she do? It was pretty much all she was good for, the only thing she had. That, and her undying and unshaking loyalty.

 

She skimmed over the assignment paper again, trying to figure out what to write about. The assignment was so vague that she had to do work on how to tackle the assignment before she could even tackle the assignment, why couldn’t the assignments just be direct.

 

She felt a familiar sting in her wrist as she moved, she’d already written a lot using a pencil, now she was going to have to type 3000 words twice. She wondered if for once she could maybe just do the 2000 words which was the requirement instead of going above and beyond with every single thing she did.

 

Her heart broke a little at the thought as her mother’s last piece of advice for her echoed through her head “ _ you can’t go through life doing things halfway. If you chose to do something, put your all into it, that way you’ll always be proud of what you do. _ ”

 

She realized she couldn’t settle for second best just because she was tired, just because her head and her wrist hurt. 

 

She wasn’t the smartest girl in class, she wasn’t the prettiest or the strongest or the funniest, but she was probably the hardest working, and she refused to have that taken away from her just because she was tired.

 

She smiled to herself, maybe she could write the paper on carpal tunnel syndrome, she’d been meaning to read up on what she could do to reduce the strain on her wrist. Maybe her second paper could be about lowkey constant headaches in the same spot. 

 

It actually seemed like a good idea for a moment before Sabrina realized what had happened the last time she’d pulled something like this. She still remembered Chloé and her being pulled aside and asked if they were experiencing grief or depression just because Sabrina had wanted to look some stuff up about her feelings on her mother and had paired it with homework. 

 

She shook her head, remembering how angry Chloé had been at being put on the spot like that. Chloé wasn’t ready to talk about her own mother, and because of Sabrina, Chloé was forced to reopen some of those wounds.

 

Sabrina was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of a low scratching at her window. She was shocked to find a huge orange furred kitty on her windowsill, scratching at her window.

 

The cat was tubby, its face rounded enough to give it a soft pillowy neck that framed its face, making it look a bit like an old man. It looked at her with calm green eyes, slowly pawing at the window with patience, it’s calm eyes making it look as though it was entirely assured that it would be let in.

 

Sabrina chuckled at the kitty, it must have seen her through the window and decided that she would let it in for whatever reason. She scratched the window, pretending to pet the cat for a moment, before returning to her computer to write the essays.

 

She decided that Chloé would likely want something that was comparatively less disgusting than most of the things about the human body when you got down into the details of it. 

 

She settled on the heart, if for no other reason that it sounded cute and was likely to be Chloé’s own choice if she was here. Sabrina had thought about writing to her, but she was sure the blonde girl was already fast asleep.

 

Sabrina already knew quite a bit about the heart from earlier research. She loved learning a bit more about how everything worked. She always felt a bit melancholy when she was alone, but when she thought about herself using biology, it was like she wasn’t really alone. 

 

Her body was like an intricate machine, with hundreds of moving parts, millions depending on how you counted. Every muscle inside her, every blood cell and every string of protein was working tirelessly every day just to keep her alive and upright.

 

Her body never did anything halfway, it never let itself be stopped just because it had to work a little harder, it was like a whole army of tiny people, all encouraging her to try just as hard.

 

The first paragraphs flew by pretty quickly and she still had more than enough material to write the rest. She felt herself steadily settling into a good rhythm, breathing steadily and typing tirelessly. 

 

She took a moment to stretch as she reached 500 words, knowing not to pause for too long and risk being distracted or losing the rhythm. She went to get a glass of water, and when she got up she realized that the cat was still sitting outside her window, quietly waiting with the same look of patience.

 

Their eyes met, the cat didn’t seem sad, didn’t seem to be begging, simply sat and waited. Sabrina couldn’t help but feel sorry for it, it had been sitting out there for a while now. She realized it probably just wanted to look around real quick, maybe it was thirsty or hungry. 

 

She went to get her own water, returning with a bowl with water in it and a bit of tuna on a plate. She made sure to close her door so it couldn’t run into the rest of the house. Then cautiously opened the window, looking at the cat who sat patiently as the window opened.

 

“Now stay out there tubby, I don’t want your dirty paw prints all over.” she smirked at the orange cat who let out the softest and sweetest meow she’d heard. She couldn’t help but exclaim an “aww” at the sweet kitten like sound escaping the large adult cat.

 

She put down the water and food in front of it and it immediately began eating. Sabrina watched it for a moment, there was something hypnotic and familiar about the calm creature. She hesitantly reached out, placing a soft hand on the cats head, stroking it’s back, trying to remember how she’d seen other people petting cats. 

 

She smiled relieved as the cat began slowly purring at her touch. She chuckled, feeling the vibration of the low sound through the creatures fur. She hadn’t ever thought that you could actually feel it when an animal made a sound, but as the kitties purring grew louder it felt like a small motor kicking into second gear, the thought made her smile.

 

Sabrina continued softly petting the cat as it finished eating, moving on to drink some water. “Wow… you sure were hungry huh?” Sabrina sat with her elbow on the sill, hand under her chin as her other hand worked on the cat. “Guess maybe your local watering hole wouldn’t let you in tonight. Did you get in a fight with another kitty and they cut you off?” 

 

She amused herself, coming up with a little narrative for the sweet kitten “you’re calm and sweet now, but we both know what happens if someone gets between you and Mister Fuzzyface.” 

 

The cat finished drinking, walking closer to her and pushing its head against her chin sweetly. She hugged it, feeling it’s soft orange fur against her face. “Don’t you worry, with my help you’ll be able to seduce him no problem. I’m an expert matchmaker, and that Siamese cat that’s sniffing around him won’t know what hit her when our plan springs into action.”

 

Sabrina chuckled “I’m talking romance, I’m talking lights, I’m talking fish flavored cakes and cake flavored catnip!” The cat continued to purr as she stroked it’s back, nuzzling her face into its soft fur. 

 

“And you know the best part?” she whispered, “when you and Mister Fuzzyface finally get together, you’ll be happy again. You won’t have to push away everyone else, you’ll be back to your sweet self, and you’ll never forget that I was the one who made it happen”

 

Sabrina closed her eyes as she hugged the cat, making her voice deeper, imagining the cat talking to her “Thank you Sabrina, you’re the best friend in the entire world, and I never took you for granted, I always saw how hard you worked for me, I just couldn’t say it back then.”

 

Sabrina allowed herself to get lost in the warm sweet feeling of the cat against her cheek, the soft almost hypnotic purring vibrating through her as her ear lay against its stomach. 

 

Sabrina breathed heavily as she finally allowed herself to open her eyes, getting ready to get back to work. The early morning light was beaming against her and she realized with growing surprise that she’d fallen asleep. 

 

She looked down at the kitty under her, who slowly opened its eyes, stretching and yawning, making Sabrina do the same. “you stayed with me all night?” she asked surprised. The cat licked its paw, washing its cute little face.

 

Sabrina looked over at the less than half finished essay on her computer, she turned it off, looking down at the cat and stroked it softly. Realising to her surprise that she didn’t even care about not having finished the essays. She realized her head didn’t hurt, not even a little. 

 

She smiled down at the lazy cat “thank you” she whispered.

 


End file.
